


A Rewrite

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, fixing whatever the fuck that last episode was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: A fix it fic to the last episode
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Rewrite

Sam tried to keep Dean steady but the older man just wouldn’t stay still. His back was currently soaking the wooden beam behind him in blood and the tears wouldn’t stop coming out of either of their eyes. 

“Goodbye, Sam.” 

Sam felt the weight of his brother’s head on his shoulders as the rest of the weight of the body soon followed. 

Sam closed his eyes. 

“Heat of the Moment!”

Sam shot out of bed and fell face first onto the floor. 

“Rise and Shine, Sammy!”

Sam gaped in either horror or excitement, he didn’t know. 

“Oh, come on, you love this son-“ 

Dean was cut off as he was suddenly wrapped in a hug. 

He abandoned whatever he was doing to his boots and returned Sam’s hug. 

“You’re right. I do love this song.” 

  
  



End file.
